Hilary Discovers Twilight
by Animegod 197
Summary: When the Twilight craze hits Bey City, Hilary decides to read the book to see why almost everyone seems to love it. This results in disgust, jealousy, fear, violence and eventually, a confession.
1. Hilary's Disgust & Tyson's Jealousy

Hi everyone! This is another random idea I had that wanted to be written down. I didn't plan for this to be a Tyson/Hilary originally, but that's what it turned into. Anyway, I hope you like this two-shot. Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Hilary groaned and nearly smashed her head against her desk in frustration. For the last couple of weeks, almost all the school was abuzz about the novel _Twilight_. The reasons were divided among gender lines, but the reaction was the same: joyous obsession. From what she could tell, the girls loved it because it was a love story, a love story featuring a vampire, but a love story all the same. The boys didn't seem to be as into it, but a good number read it anyway, either because they thought Edward, the hero, was cool, or because they wanted to befriend the girls so they could possibly get a girlfriend.

_This is so pathetic. It's just a book. _

Hilary had learned to keep her opinions to herself after hearing of the attacks that disgruntled fans, Twitards as they were called, had perpetrated against others, some of which were against the law.

Many of the girls had asked her if she read the book, or if she thought Edward was hot. _Twilight_ had been made into a movie and the actor that played Edward, Robert Pattinson, had the girls going crazy. Hilary had to admit that Robert was very attractive, but when she told the girls that she hadn't read the book or seen the movie, they called her ignorant or delusional. Hilary was tempted to go off many times, but she held her tongue for her own safety.

_This craze isn't going to go away anytime soon, so I guess I'd better at least read the book and see what all the fuss is about._

The lunch bell rang and Hilary sighed in relief. She got up and ran for the cafeteria. Her classmates and friends Kenny and Tyson stared after her with confused looks on their faces. Following her to the cafeteria, Tyson turned to Kenny who had taken out a copy of _Twilight._

"Chief, why are you reading that book? What's so great about it?"

"Stephanie Meyer has done a wonderful job of illustrating the ideal romance and while her research skills could use some work, on a purely linguistic level, she is a great writer," he said.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Is something wrong with Hilary? She seemed to be in a hurry."

"She's probably just hungry," Kenny said.

"I guess."

* * *

Tyson and Kenny sat down with Hilary, who was silently eating her food. She didn't acknowledge their presence, though she knew they were there. Tyson looked over at her, worried. Hilary looked tired and out of it.

"Hil, are you okay?" he asked.

Hilary looked up and turned to him. "I've just got a headache, that's all."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," he suggested.

"No, I'm fine," she said, smiling at him in an attempt to convince him.

"If you say so. If it gets worse, I'll take you to the nurse's office okay?"

"Thanks."

Though she would never admit it, Hilary had a crush on Tyson and to her delight, they had been getting along a lot better in recent months. Since he seemed to be concerned, she decided to tell Tyson the source of her headache and her frustration.

"Tyson, have you read _Twilight _yet?" she asked.

"Nope and I probably never will. It seems like just another sappy romance," he said.

"You just don't understand the depth of emotion in this book, Tyson," Kenny said.

Tyson didn't answer, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, since practically everyone is talking about this book and since the girls are constantly asking me about it, I've decided to read it so that people can leave me alone about it."

"Is that why you have a headache?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah. I'm sick of hearing about it and I'm sick of being asked if I've read the book or seen the movie or if I think Robert Pattinson is hot!" she said, as she slammed her fist on the table.

Tyson's expression turned agitated. He knew that Robert was the guy who played Edward in the movie, since the girls always talked about and showed pictures of him.

"…Do you think he's hot?" Tyson asked, feeling silly as soon as the question left his mouth. He didn't know why he even cared.

Hilary looked at him, confused. "Well, yes I think he's very attractive. Why would you ask that?"

Tyson blushed. "No reason…" he said, turning away from her. For some reason, Tyson suddenly felt a strong urge to track down the _Twilight _star and strangle him.

* * *

Later that day, Hilary was at the local bookstore and there was a small section devoted to _Twilight_. She picked up a book and went to the counter.

"Twilight huh? Everyone seems to be buying that book lately," the cashier said.

After she got the book, Hilary went to her own house rather than the Granger dojo and began reading.

"Okay, Bella moves to Forks with her parents…goes to school…meets Edward…who dazzles women?" she said, looking confused. "So a vampire just has to look at a girl and she instantly goes gaga for him? Okay…He saves Bella. Well, he has super strength and speed, clearly."

She read on until the meadow scene.

"Wait a minute, he has no fangs? What kind of a vampire has no fangs?"

As she went further, Hilary became more agitated by what she learned of Stephanie Myer's lack of research on vampires as well as the monotonous description of Edward's beauty.

"So Edward, who is supposed to be a vampire, has no fangs, somehow has managed to resist the natural compulsion to drink human blood, which he cannot do as he has no fangs, all because of Bella, who is more ditzy and clumsy than Tyson? What kind of vampire romance story is this?"

Hilary continued to read until she was half-way through the book and slammed it shut, unable to stand the blatant bastardization of the legend of vampires or the perfectly imperfect characteristics of the protagonists.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Her mother answered it.

"Hilary, Tyson is here to see you!" she called.

_What could Tyson be doing here? _Hilary thought.

Tyson came into her room and stood in the doorframe. "How come you didn't come to practice?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Tyson, I got so wrapped up in reading _Twilight _that I forgot," she answered.

He looked a little dejected. "So I guess that means you really like it, huh?"

"Oh no, I hate it. I just barely get through the first half of the book," Hilary said.

"Really? What's so bad about it?" He went over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well, for starters, Stephanie Meyer knows almost nothing about traditional vampires. Edward has no fangs, he can't transform into anything, he doesn't drink human blood, but instead he kills animals and drinks their blood, and he can't even do that technically because of the lack of fangs. This is the worst part though. In lieu of a transformation, when Edward enters the sunlight, he doesn't die like most vampires do, he sparkles."

Tyson burst out laughing after she finished. "A sparkling vampire? Oh man, that's rich!"

"That's not all that's wrong with this sad excuse of a vampire novel. Bella is the worst example of a heroine I've ever seen. She ditzy, clumsy and is completely void of common sense. She's always putting herself in danger and has to constantly be saved by Edward. She's your typical damsel in distress."

"I'm glad you're not like that," Tyson said.

"Well thank you," Hilary said, smiling at the bluenette

_Though I wouldn't mind being your knight in shining armor every once in a while _he added mentally.

"What else do you have a problem with?" Tyson asked.

"This is supposed to be a romance story. I see that Edward cares about Bella, but she seems to be more obsessed with him rather than in love with him," she answered.

"Can't it be both?" he asked and then added, "I mean, if you really love someone, aren't you gonna be a little obsessed with them?"

"You know, I kind of get what you mean, but obsession and love generally don't mix. If you love a person, you cherish them and put their feelings before yours. If you're obsessed with someone, you see them as yours and will do anything to have them, regardless of the other person's feelings or any negative consequences."

"I guess you're right."

"In Bella's case, the two might mix. Edward's behavior does not say romance to me, though. He watches Bella while she sleeps. The girls at our school seem to think it's cute. I think it's creepy and makes Edward look like a stalker. He follows her literally everywhere she goes. I don't care how deep a guy's feelings are, I would not want him breathing down my neck all the time."

"Well, what do you call your constant nagging then?" Tyson asked, smirking.

"That's not breathing down your neck, that's trying to instill some discipline in you," Hilary said.

"Hey, I've been doing this for three years Hil, so I think I have discipline," he said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"In beyblading maybe, but definitely not in school," she shot back.

Tyson opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it, not really wanting to argue with her. She was right after all, about the school part at least.

Hilary continued. "Anyway, Bella actually wants to become a vampire, apparently out of love for Edward. I will give Meyer some credit for characterizing Edward as someone with virtue. He refuses to grant Bella's incredibly stupid wish, because vampires are the undead and as such, if and when they die, their souls automatically go to Hell."

"Anything else happen in the book?" Tyson asked.

"Not really, from what I've read, though now that you mention it, there is one other minor annoyance." Hilary said. "The book is in first person from Bella's point of view and throughout a good portion of the novel, there are passages that describe how beautiful she thinks Edward is. After seeing Robert Pattinson, I can understand why Bella is so fixated on his looks, but still, it gets tedious after a while."

Tyson was beginning to get annoyed at the mention of Robert and his looks. _Note to self, if you ever meet Robert Pattinson, have tranquilizers and a silencer rifle handy._

He put on a fake smile and turned to Hilary. "Well, thanks for the heads-up. Now that I know the basics of _Twilight, _I know not to read it."

"You're welcome, I suppose. Now that I've read it, I can give an honest opinion about the book when someone asks me about it. I just hope that I don't get assaulted."

"Assaulted? Hil, why would you be afraid of being beat up for stating your opinion?" Tyson asked, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Well, this may sound silly, but ever since this _Twilight _fad started, I've heard about and read about attacks on people by obsessed _Twilight _fans. Some of the stories I've heard amounted to attempted murder," Hilary told him, looking anxious.

"Oh come on Hilary, I don't think anyone's that into the book or the movie," he said.

The brunette sighed. "Maybe I am overreacting a little bit," she said, not looking at Tyson.

Seeing that she was still uneasy, Tyson spun Hilary around to face him. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, tomorrow at school, I'll stay with you the whole day, so that when and if anyone asks you about the book, I'll be there just in case things get out of hand. How's that sound?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"That sounds great. You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I would. We're friends and that's what friends do for each other."

"That really means a lot to me Tyson. Thank you," Hilary said, beaming at him.

"Don't mention it."


	2. A Fight and a Confession

Here's the second and last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. R&R. There are some OCs here so I'll give a brief profile of each one so you can keep track.

Amber: A girl with dark red hair past her shoulders and brown eyes. About as tall as Tyson. Leader of the pack of nine.

Tiffany: Has long black hair and dark blue eyes. Just a bit taller than Hilary.

Amanda: A girl with shoulder-length wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes.

Melody: Has curly mid-back length blond hair and green eyes

Nancy: Has straight shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes

Victoria: A girl with strawberry-blond hair about as long as Melody's and ruby eyes

Celeste: A girl with straight waist-length silver hair and ice-blue eyes.

Diana: Has short cropped blond hair and blue eyes

Faye: Has curly mid-back length red hair and grayish-blue eyes.

* * *

The next day, Tyson got up early and walked with Hilary to school, getting there even before Kenny. When Kenny came into class and saw his two friends sitting next to each other in the back rather than in their normal seats, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hilary, why aren't you in your regular seat?" Kenny asked.

"She's sticking with me today," Tyson answered.

"Why?"

"She's a little anxious because of this whole _Twilight _thing. She bought the book and read it so that people would stop asking her about it."

"Well, what did you think about it Hilary?" Kenny asked.

Hilary looked around the classroom and saw several girls staring back at the three of them, curious looks on their faces. Just as she was about to answer, the teacher came into the classroom. Hilary inwardly sighed in relief.

"I'll tell you at lunch, okay Chief?"

He nodded and took his seat on the other side of Tyson.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary went and sat together like always.

"So Hilary, what did you think of _Twilight_?" Kenny asked.

"Well, to be honest Kenny, I didn't even read the whole book. I had to stop about halfway through because that's how disgusted I was," she said.

"Or to put it bluntly, the book sucks," Tyson added.

"Well, if you didn't read the whole book, how can you form an objective opinion about it?" Kenny asked.

"I don't need to read the rest of it. It's probably more melodrama from Edward about not wanting to ruin Bella's soul by turning her into a vampire and Bella being unnervingly argumentative about her willingness to go through with it," Hilary said.

"That's part of it yes, but there's also a battle where Edward fights James, a vampire tracker who wants to kill Bella."

"Really? Why would he want to do that?" Hilary asked, trying to sound as intrigued as she could.

"James hunts humans for sport and he's fascinated by Edward's relationship with Bella."

"I see…does James succeed?"

"Almost. Bella surrenders herself to him thinking that he's captured her mother. James was just using that as a ruse to get her vulnerable. He attacks her, but the Cullen family saves her just in time." Kenny said, sounding very excited the whole time.

"Well, I may give Bella a pass for being a damsel in distress in that case, but she's still an idiot," Hilary said, beginning to sound annoyed. "If she knew James was so dangerous, she should've had a back-up plan ready. If I was Bella, and thank God I'm not, I would've told Edward ahead of time what was going on so that if something bad happened, I could count on his intervention. If it was just happenstance that Edward and the others arrived when they did, Bella could've very well been killed."

"That's true…" Kenny admitted.

"Also, would you mind telling me why Edward has no fangs, and sparkles in the sunlight instead of being turned to dust?" Hilary asked, as if challenging Kenny to come up with a logical answer.

"You have to admit Chief, the sparkling thing is kinda gay," Tyson said.

"It's not gay, it's an expression of Edward's beauty," Kenny argued.

"You just reminded me of another problem I have with this book," Hilary said. "Bella is constantly talking about how perfectly attractive Edward is. It gets annoying after the first 20 pages."

"Well, maybe the description is a tad overbearing, but that shouldn't take away from the theme of the novel. And regarding why Edward has no fangs, he died as a human and was brought back as a vampire for a second chance at life. He didn't have fangs as a human so he wouldn't have them as a vampire."

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense. What about the glitter skin? Most real vampires are destroyed or severely weakened by exposure to sunlight. Why does this rule not apply to Stephanie Meyer's vampires?" Hilary asked.

"If that rule did apply, the book wouldn't have a main character for very long since Edward lives among the human race," Kenny said.

"That's not an excuse. If Meyer wanted to make a realistic vampire novel, she shouldn't have set it in modern day Washington. You can't just disregard the traditions of a centuries-old legend and not expect to be criticized."

"Hilary, are you a published author?" Kenny asked.

"No," Hilary answered hotly.

"Then you have no right to criticize Stephanie, who, by the way, has sold over seventeen million books with _Twilight _alone, not to mention the millions of sales she'll have when the next three books come out."

"So this is a series?" Tyson asked.

"That's right Tyson."

"Well, I certainly hope that the next project she undertakes sees her improving. On a technical level, Stephanie's just fine, but in regards to characterization, plot and accuracy when it comes to the vampire legend, she is sorely lacking, regardless of how many books she sells," Hilary said.

"Well, that's your opinion and you're in the minority because _Twilight _has taken the world by storm."

"I'm glad to be in the minority if the majority is acting like fanatical fools. Ever since this book went into publication, everyone whose read it has taken to the idea that the relationship between Edward and Bella is what true love is. Yes Edward cares for Bella and protects her, but he's everywhere she goes and his behavior is more like that of a stalker than a caring boyfriend."

"If you loved someone, wouldn't you want to be with them all the time?" Kenny asked.

"I might, but I understand that people need some personal space and time by themselves. I certainly wouldn't want a boyfriend who didn't recognize boundaries and followed me everywhere. No normal girl would. That's another thing I don't like about Bella's character. She's obsessed with Edward and therefore has no real boundaries to cross. She'd probably let him rape and kill her if he asked nicely."

"I think that's a gross overstatement," Kenny said.

"Well, that's what her behavior indicates to me. The only reason people think that their relationship is sweet is because _Twilight _is categorized as a romance novel."

"Look, this argument is going nowhere. Can you at least tell me one thing you like about the book?"

"Well, I like the fact that Edward doesn't want to turn Bella into a vampire despite her insistence on it. It shows that he has her best interests at heart, even if she doesn't understand that," Hilary said.

"I'm done you guys," Tyson said while standing up. "Hey Hil, since we still have some time left before lunch break is over, you want to go outside for a little while?" he asked.

"Okay, sure."

Once Hilary disposed of her tray, she and Tyson walked out of the cafeteria and headed for the front door. Little did they know that several sets of eyes watched them go with menacing stares.

* * *

Outside, the two sat under a shady tree not far from the building

"Well, everything seems to be going fine so far," Tyson said and smiled at Hilary.

"Yeah. Let's hope that it stays that way."

A comfortable silence ensued. Last night, Tyson had figured out why he had gotten so angry when he found out that Hilary thought Robert Pattinson was attractive. He was jealous, and he was jealous because he liked Hilary, as more than just a friend.

_Maybe I should tell her now._

"Hilary, there's something I have to tell you," he said nervously.

"What is it?" Hilary asked.

"Well…it's that…Hil, I think I-"

"Tyson! Hilary! Class is about to start!" Kenny's voice rang out and broke Tyson's concentration before he could finish his sentence.

"Sorry Tyson. You can tell me later," Hilary said as she got up.

"Yeah…" Tyson whispered sadly.

* * *

Tyson and Hilary went back inside along with Kenny and as they were walking to class, about nine girls around their age blocked their path, all glaring.

"Can we help you?" Tyson asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"How dare you?" the lead girl said. She was about Tyson's height with medium length dark red hair.

"How dare we what?" Hilary asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She already knew what the girl was talking about.

The red-head turned to Hilary and her expression turned to one of absolute hatred. "You know very well what, you bitch!" she said.

"What did you just call her?" Tyson asked, now glaring at the group of girls.

The lead girl walked up to Tyson. "You might as well forget about trying to protect her, because you're going to pay just as she is!" With that, she pushed Tyson as hard as she could, causing him to stumble back and fall.

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled. She ran over to him and knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, while sitting up.

Kenny was shocked at what just occurred. "What did you do that for?" Kenny shouted in frustration.

"They insulted _Twilight _and Stephanie Meyer! They've committed blasphemy!" the red-head shrieked.

Upon hearing the declaration, anger consumed Hilary. "Okay, that does it!" she muttered. Hilary stood up and forcefully grabbed the girl's hair, and pulled. The girl's head whipped around and Hilary swung her right fist, slamming it into the girl's mouth and sending her flying.

"Oh my gosh, Amber!" another girl cried out.

When Amber sat up, everyone saw that her lips were bleeding. The other girls turned and glared at Hilary and Tyson, who had gotten back up.

"Do you have any reservations about hitting girls?" Hilary asked him.

"No one except you," he said, smirking.

Ordinarily, Hilary would've blushed at the comment, but they had bigger problems on their hands.

"Get them! Stephanie Meyer must be avenged!" Amber shouted.

"Are these girls insane?" Tyson asked.

"I was afraid this would happen. I guess those stories have a ring of truth to them after all," Hilary said.

"Tiffany, Melody, Amanda, Nancy, get Hilary. Victoria, Celeste, Diana and Faye, deal with Tyson," Amber said.

The girls split into two groups. Tiffany and her group surrounded Hilary, all with malicious smirks on their faces. They circled her for a few seconds before Tiffany grabbed her hair. Hilary spun on her and kicked her into the wall. She slumped to the floor. She turned and saw Amanda throw a punch. She barely dodged. She moved behind Amanda and pushed her into Melody, sending them both down. Unfortunately, this allowed Nancy to grab her arms. She then shoved Hilary down on the floor.

"Hilary!" Tyson called out.

"Oh no you don't!" Victoria grabbed him around his waist, preventing him from reaching Hilary.

Nancy advanced on Hilary while she was still on the ground.

"This is for Stephanie!" Nancy said, about to kick Hilary in her side. Hilary rolled out of the way before the kick could connect. She tried to get up, but Nancy ran and pinned her arms down before she could while using her feet to keep Hilary from moving her legs.

"Hilary, I'm coming!" Tyson kicked back as hard as he could, hitting Victoria in her right leg. This caused Victoria to loosen her grip on him enough to allow Tyson to break free. He turned around and punched Victoria in the face, sending her to the ground. He went over to where Nancy had pinned Hilary and grabbed her arms to pull her off. Once he was sure he had her restrained, Tyson pushed Nancy into the wall where she landed on Tiffany.

"Thanks," Hilary said.

"No problem," he said while helping her up.

Celeste, Diana and Faye glared at the pair.

"Let them make the first move. Once they come at us, we'll go back to back," Tyson whispered to Hilary.

"Alright," she said. She looked pointedly at Diana and Faye glaring at them both. Hilary slowly moved away from Tyson, hoping to make the girls think she would make a run for it. The ruse worked as they followed her movements. She made sure she was still within reaching distance of Tyson.

"What are you waiting for? Come and get us!" Hilary said to the two girls.

Following her lead, Tyson turned to Celeste, smirking. "No matter what you do or say, _Twilight _still sucks and your behavior is only making people despise the book and its author more!"

"Shut up!" Celeste shouted.

"Make us!" Tyson challenged.

Celeste growled and ran at Tyson. Faye and Diana followed her lead and charged at Hilary. All three had their fists raised.

Tyson and Hilary shared a glance and nodded to each other. The two put their backs to the wall. Right before the three girls reached them, Tyson turned to Hilary.

"Now!" he said.

Hilary stretched her left hand out and Tyson grabbed it with his right and they went back to back. Diana, Celeste and Faye ended up punching the wall.

"Let's finish this," Tyson said.

"Right," Hilary said smirking.

While the three girls were disoriented, Tyson moved on Celeste. He punched her twice in the chest and then kicked her down. Hilary grabbed Diana's now sore arm and pulled her close. She kneed her in the stomach and then pushed her into Faye with her foot, knocking them both down.

After catching their breath Tyson and Hilary turned to each other smiling.

"That's the first real fight I've been in in a long time," Hilary said.

"For someone who's never had any formal training, you did really well," Tyson said.

"Thanks."

Kenny came over to the two of them. "Let's go. We're really late for class."

"He's right. Let's go before they recover," Hilary said.

Tyson nodded and the three went to their classroom.

* * *

At the end of the day, Mrs. Kinkaid called Tyson, Hilary and Kenny up to her desk once everyone else had left.

"Tyson, Hilary, several girls came to me earlier today and said that you two got into a fight with them and beat them up. Is this true?" she asked.

"Mrs. Kinkaid, those girls attacked us first," Hilary said.

"They wanted to beat the crap out of us because we criticized _Twilight_," Tyson added.

"Tyson, I find it very hard to believe that nine girls would assault someone because of their opinion on a book," Mrs. Kinkaid said.

"Mrs. Kinkaid, they're telling the truth. I saw the whole thing," Kenny said.

"Really? Well, what happened?"

"We were all walking to class when those girls blocked our path. Amber pushed Tyson down, saying he and Hilary would pay, so Hilary punched Amber and that's how the fight started."

"Kenny, you're not lying just to cover up for Tyson and Hilary are you?"

"No! It's the truth, I swear!"

"Alright, then you can go," Mrs. Kinkaid said.

* * *

Tyson walked Hilary home but before she went inside, she wanted to give Tyson a chance to say what he couldn't earlier.

"Tyson, you were going to tell me something earlier before we got sidetracked. What was it?" she asked.

Tyson was suddenly very nervous. Blushing, he walked forward until he was nose to nose with her.

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you…" he whispered and then closed the gap between their lips.

Initially shocked, Hilary quickly kissed back. When they pulled away, Hilary was blushing just as much as Tyson.

"I know I love you," Tyson said.

"I love you too. I have for a long time," Hilary said. "Thanks for staying with me today. Aside from the fight, it was a good day."

"Like I said, don't mention it."

"Well, I guess I'll be going inside."

"Wait. There's one more thing I wanna ask you," Tyson said.

"What is it?"

"Um…do you think I'm good looking?" he asked, blushing even deeper now.

Hilary blinked at him twice and then she giggled. _So that's why he asked what I thought of Robert Pattinson_

"Yes Tyson, I think you're very good looking." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before going inside the house.

* * *

The next day at school, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny found out that the nine girls who had attacked them had been expelled. Apparently, they had been involved in similar incidents before, and all the stories were the same. Someone criticized _Twilight _and they went ballistic. The three friends rejoiced in this information and the fact that Tyson and Hilary were the first ones to actually fight back. Of course, the two of them now had another source of joy that for the time being was kept a secret. Who would've thought that a book could bring two people closer together?


End file.
